Divine Intervention
by dhaken666
Summary: Daniel gets revenge on Sam and Jack after an 'incident' that involved a naked birthday party! References to Sam/Jack


Divine Intervention

_Beep. Beep. Beep--_

"Nnngh…"

_--Beep. Beep. Beep--_

Sam Carter swatted at her alarm clock, ceasing the annoying electronic beeping. Science and technology were her life, but she cursed this damn invention.

With a sigh, Sam rolled over, snuggling up to the warm form next to her. Wait. There was something wrong with that thought.

"Mmm," the warm form groaned, draping an arm over her hip.

Swallowing the saliva that had pooled in her mouth, Sam slowly opened her eyes. Now, as a USAF officer in the Stargate Program, Samantha Carter had seen some strange things. Had even been part of some very strange things. Blowing up a sun came to mind… But this was probably on the bottom of the list of things she expected to see in her life time.

Laying on his side, with one arm over Sam's hip and the other under the pillow, lay Jack O'Neill.

Sam stared at her commanding officer, mouth agape. The man was naked from the waist up. She wasn't sure about the bottom half--She was actually afraid to look.

She wasn't sure how long she stared, mouth open, but it was long enough that the man stirred. His dark eyes fluttered open. He stared back at her briefly, blinked a few times, then closed his eyes again.

"Sir?" Sam questioned quietly.

"Funny. I don't remember drinking that much last night," he muttered.

"I'm certain I didn't drink anything last night," Sam replied, slowly inching away from the man beside her.

Scrubbing his hand through his short hair, O'Neill retracted the hand that was resting on Sam's hip and sat up. He lifted the blanket ever so slightly, then dropped it, looking immensely relieved.

"So, uh, Carter? You're the scientist. Any idea how we got ourselves into this, um… predicament?" he asked with a cough.

Sam shrugged. "Sorry sir, but I think I'm on the same page as you this time."

"Great…"

Sam was silent for a moment, combing her fingers through her hair. "Sir, do you remember anything from last night?"

Jack flopped back against the pillow. "Well…after work, I gave you a ride home 'cause your car broke down, then I went home, had something to eat and a few beers, then went to bed. I certainly don't remember coming here and--" he explained, waving his hand between them.

Sam frowned. "Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead. I'm pretty sure I don't have much left to hide," he grumbled.

"Sir, I, uh," Carter began, but paused when her bedroom dissolved into the very familiar sight of the 'gate room at the SGC.

"Carter, hate to interrupt, but when did you put a Stargate in your house?" Jack asked, sitting up slowly.

"Not recently…"

"Carter? What's going on?" Jack turned his head, eyes locking on the same thing Carter's had locked on.

A huge banner hung just under the control room window with one word written across it; CONGRATULATIONS!

Both CO and 2IC stared open mouthed at the banner, their eyes widening when an equally huge wall scroll unfurled underneath the banner.

"I thought we destroyed all of those pictures," Jack muttered.

"I think that's the least of our worries," Sam replied, pointing up.

Both the control room and briefing room were filled to capacity with cheering SGC personnel eating cake.

"Oh boy…" Jack groaned. "I seem to be recalling a dream I had last night that involved some little grey aliens and a skeazy archeologist…"

As Jack finished the word, one of the blast doors opened and in strolled Dr. Daniel Jackson. And he wore a self satisfied smirk on his face. "I hear congratulations are in order!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Apparently. Care to tell us why?" Jack asked casually and calmly.

Daniel feigned a frown. "Don't tell me you don't remember your own wedding!"

Sam looked down at her left hand and found a ring on her ring finger. Jack wore a matching wedding band.

"Sir?"

"Carter."

"I don't think your dream was a dream."

"I would be inclined to believe you. You want to know why I believe you?"

"Why, sir?"

"Because the skeazy archeologist is standing right in front of us," Jack growled.

"Oh, I'm the skeazy one? What about you? You're the ones that made me the main attraction of your little party. Like you said. 'I'm running with the big dogs now.'" With an evil grin, Daniel spun on his heel and retreated the way he came.

"Sneaky little bastard." Jack launched himself from the bed and chased after Daniel in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Carter shook her head, gathered her blanket around herself and headed down to the locker room. "I wonder how he got the Asgard to help though…" she asked herself.

From somewhere down the hallway, she heard Daniel's voice. "It was divine intervention, Jack!"

A/N:

This story was done in response to Phoenix-cry's "The Best Dish", which was done for my "Pirates of the SGC" story! :D


End file.
